earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Nininue
Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf category:Champions_of_a_New_Dawn category:Priest = Losso Vanwariel Ar Oio Hrivo Ninque Hir = Eternally a child of the white rivers of snow, having been birthed by her mother on a slope that faced towards . When her mother was found by a patrol of hunters, they were shocked to find the now expired mother had survived long enough to give birth to her child. From the fetal position of the mother, their hands took the child, but because of the force of the icy gales, they were forced to leave the mother in the blizzard. No knowledge of who she may have been has become known. = Core information = Name: Nininue Gender: Female Age: Undeterminable by appearance, even after the loss of the unaging immorality provided once by . Height: 6 feet, 2 inches Weight: 168 Pounds Title (Willingly Accepted): Handmaiden of the Goddess Titles (Involuntary): Priestess of the Faith of the Moon and her brethren Ancients (Elunite) Sister of Elune Sister of the Temple's charge Subordinate to the Mother's temporal Will and Her Speaker: Chaplain of the Champions of a New Dawn = Faith as the act and virtue, and as the institution = The ongoing missives of this Priestess of the Moon, most often constitutional letters for the general population. The Dranei woman, Issana's statement of Sisterhood has been a curious one, given Nininue's own denouncing of the race. The two have an occasional correspondence, and so far Issana has seemed sincere in her devotion to the Moon Mother. Teldrassil & Darnassus The island grown as the Crown of the Earth is seen by Nininue as a vain and selfish act that has clearly not been accepted by nature and thus questions its fitness to permit as the seat of Tyrande Whisperwind. The Dranei and the Naaru From observations in the field, she has published a classified report concluding that there is insufficient evidence to regard the Naaru as anything more than powerful and highly intelligent entities manifest in light and energy instead of flesh. If reverence is due, it should not exceed that of Azeroth's native great spirits nor match that of the Ancients. Her reasoning for this latter suggestion was that The Dranei, not sharing their cursed cousins' bloodline in succeeding generations, are not to be slain on sight as ordered under the standard orders against the spread of demonic corruption. They are not, however, to be trusted on an equal footing as other members of the Alliance in the opinion stated in her report to the Sisterhood. Temple Politics Nininue finds that the factions within the Temple and amongst the clergy to be divisive and abhorrant in thier power brokering. She and others may be bound by the Will of the High Priestess and thus anointed prelate of this world, interpreter of Her will, but Tyrande is often kept by affairs of State and the temporal matters of the Faith in the Temple and in some ways a victim of the factioning and proponent. The dance and weaving of the factions at what humans may refer to as the Seat of Tyrande as their Cathedral refers to the seat of a bishop. Novice, Accepted, Ordination A novice without sponsor for many years, Nininue lived as a cobbler and seamstress and traveled when able. As a novice, she eventually caught the attention of her superiors with the Third War's reaching of . In the battle of , she was given a ring by Tyrande, marking her as an accepted or deacon, by Lightist standards. An Accepted is one step above the novice, but a long road until ordination and is mainly akin to the title of Monsignor given to some priests in the Lightist faith based on their actions and posts if applied to a deacon. Ordained in the year 620, upon receiving a summons delivered by Temple Sentinels and taken to . Having her entire history questioned, and inquired into by a rigorous series of deliberations, her testing of abilities was begun. At the end of the ordeal, the synod met in a separate, but also closed chambers proceeding and handed down the decision that she be recommended to serve with the full duties and privileges of the Priestesses. She was brought back to Darnassus and her ordination was confirmed after interview with the High Priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind.